


Movie Night

by Salamander



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night at Eugene's place leads to places neither Reggie nor Eugene expected. First time fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyAche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAche/gifts).



> A spontaneous present for my husband~

Reggie sighed contentedly, throwing an arm around Eugene as they relaxed together on his sofa. The movie was just playing in the background, really, or at least it was for him. He was more content to focus on the warm press of Eugene’s body against his, and the way his muscles tensed pleasantly under his touch.

Eugene, however, was oblivious to all of those things, instead excitedly pointing out continuity errors where one minute Batman had five bruises on his face and the next frame he had none. Broken lampshades that got magically fixed and all that. 

It was, frankly, ridiculously endearing, and Reggie couldn’t help but steal glances at Eugene the whole time. He was still almost in shock that he’d relaxed so much around Reggie. Eugene smiled more frequently and didn’t shy away from Reggie’s touch any more. 

The movie ended and Eugene turned to Reggie. “So what did you think?”

“Uhh, yeah. It was really good. I especially liked the bit where he… beat up all those guys?” Reggie smiled, embarrassed. “You’re not buying any of that, are you?”

Eugene sniggered. “No, not really. It’s okay though. Y-you’ll just have to make it up to me.” His eyes flickered down and his cheeks reddened.

“Now that sounds interesting,” Reggie murmured, his stomach suddenly fluttering at the thoughts that came rushing into his head. “What did you have in mind?” He squeezed Eugene’s thigh gently. “Of course, you realise I’m at your mercy, right?”

“A-at my mercy?” Eugene’s eyes widened and a mischievous smile graced his face. “Uh, wow! Really? I mean.” He paused, fidgeting with the thumb-holes in his hoodie sleeves. “I’ve- I’ve been thinking about taking things further,” he blurted out, “If… if you want to of course.” More fidgeting.

“You’ve been thinking about it have you?” A smile curved on Regge’s face and he licked his lips, approval stirring in his crotch. “Yeah, I want to.” His voice was a little hoarse and he cleared his throat before leaning in to plant a gentle kiss on Eugene’s bottom lip. “Your pace, okay? Only what you’re comfortable with.”

“I’m not that fragile,” Eugene replied with a smirk. He kissed Reg right back, but harder, trying to prove his point. “Touch me?”

Reggie obeyed, sliding his hands down Eugene’s chest to palm his crotch, feeling the evidence of his desire clearly. He pulled open the row of buttons and tugged down jeans and boxers with one movement, freeing Eugene’s erection to the air. Reg hummed with pleasure before sliding himself off the sofa and going to his knees and wrapping both arms around his waist. He kissed the head of Eugene’s dick softly, watching his reactions the whole time. “Is this okay?” he murmured, “I want you in my mouth…”

Eugene moaned in response, one hand falling to Reggie’s hair and guiding him gently closer. “Yeah, it’s- yeah.”

Reggie smiled widely, allowing himself to be moved. He licked from the base to the very tip of Eugene’s dick, dipping his tongue into the sensitive slit before wrapping his lips around it and taking it all into his mouth. He wasn’t even sure how deep he could go with this - he wasn’t exactly experienced in blowjobs - but the pressure of Eugene’s hand on his head and his dick at the back of his throat was almost addictive. Careful to breathe through his nose, Reggie took Eugene all the way to the base and then back up again, humming with enjoyment at the way fingers gripped his hair and little moans fell from Eugene’s lips.

His hands wandered over the small of Eugene’s back and his thighs then down to caress his balls and, finally, to gently tease at his entrance. He gently let go of Eugene’s dick, taking in some grateful breaths. “One finger, yeah?”

“Do you- do you have lube?” Eugene replied, startled and so flushed that Reggie thought he could look up at him like that forever.

“I can’t say that it’s something I bring to every date,” Reggie replied with a rumble of laughter. 

“Bedroom then.” Eugene shuffled enough that he could stand, pulling Reggie up by the wrist and near-dragging him into the bedroom. He flung himself on the bed and rummaged in a drawer, finally finding the bottle and passing it over to Reggie. “Use a lot,” he said breathlessly. “I- I like it wet.”

Reggie raised his eyebrows at that, but he nodded his agreement before squeezing out a healthy amount of lube onto his fingers. He trailed it down Eugene’s balls as he laid back, tracing his entrance before pushing a fingertip inside. 

Eugene cried out, his ass clenching hard around Reggie’s finger. He dug his fingers into the bedding, forcing himself to relax as much as he could.

“One more,” Reggie murmured, stroking Eugene’s thigh softly. He pressed another finger in, more lube going with it, and moved it enough that he felt Eugene relax around him. 

“More,” Eugene stammered. “I- I want you Reg. Please.” 

Reggie groaned. “Okay,” he replied hoarsely. “Just let me. Yeah.” He struggled out of his jeans, then squeezed out more lube and slicked his dick, wincing at the contact. Eugene lay below him, eyes wide and looking thoroughly gorgeous. He took hold of his dick and, bracing himself against the bed, pushed inside.

Eugene cried out again, fingers digging into Reggie’s lower back hard. “It hurts!” he gasped, “Reg, it hurts.”

Keeping perfectly still, Reggie made a soothing noise and caressed Eugene’s face, kissing him deeply. “You want to stop?” he murmured. “We can stop if it’s too much, yeah?”

Eugene shook his head sharply. “N-no, don’t stop. Here.” He took one of Reg’s hands and guided it to his dick, wrapping both their fingers around it and stroking up and down. He arched off the bed, driving Reggie’s dick deeper inside him, and groaned from the sensation. 

Reggie’s head dropped down against Eugene’s shoulder and he was careful to breathe, not wanting to come so soon although he probably could from how fucking good it felt. Eugene was so tight around him, and so responsive - letting out those tiny little breathy moans with every tiny movement. Reggie rolled his hips, sliding out a little and then back in again with a gasp; Eugene’s fingers dug harder into his ass, pulling him in deeper, and of course he couldn’t help but oblige.

Eugene set the pace, though, using his hands and hip movements to rock them both together. He lifted his ass enough that he could wrap both legs around Reggie’s waist, the change in angle making them both groan.  
Cupping Eugene’s face, Reggie kissed him deep and slow as their orgasms built, until he could barely breathe from the pleasure of it rolling through him. 

He felt Eugene clench hard, coming wet and hot between their bellies and driving Reggie over the edge too. His hips jerked and he gasped out Eugene’s name over and over before collapsing, exhausted, on top of Eugene.

“You’re heavy,” Eugene murmured quietly, a huge smile on his face.

“Mmm.” Reggie rolled gently to the side, wincing as his dick pulled out of Eugene’s ass. “So you enjoyed it then?”

Eugene curled up against Reggie’s side, tangling their legs together, head pressed against his shoulder. “Couldn’t you tell?” Eugene’s voice was even quieter and Reggie looked down at him, smiling softly at the sight.

“Yeah, I could tell.” He brought up a hand and rubbed his fingers through Eugene’s hair. “Guess I’m staying the night then?” It was the first time that’d happened, and those butterflies came back in full force.

“Don’t you dare go anywhere.” Eugene’s voice trailed off as his eyes drifted closed, falling asleep to the feeling of Reggie stroking his head.


End file.
